The present invention relates to conductor connectors, and more particularly to connector position assurance devices therefor.
Electrical, fiber optic and other types of connections are effected utilizing two mutually interfitting connectors, commonly in the form of mating male and female connectors. Each interfitting connector caries electrical, fiber optic or other conductors which are mutually situated and mutually configured so as to provide a connection therebetween when the interfitting connectors are mated to each other.
One problem that can arise is that the two intermitting connectors may not be fully mated, or may have been mated but have subsequently become dislodged from one another due to, for example, vibration. It is common practice, therefore, in the connector art to provide a connector position assurance (CPA) device which assures mating of the interfitting connectors.
An example of a pair of interfitting connectors having a CPA device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,186 B1. This example utilizes a pair of connectors, one connector having a CPA device and a slide assist cover which is connected with a U-shaped slide having partly angled slots, and the other connector having tabs. The two connectors are mated by first arranging the connectors so that the tabs enter the slots, and then sliding the slide assist cover to cause the slots to mate the connectors. The CPA device is then actuated. Interestingly, it is possible to move the slide assist cover and then actuate the CPA device even though the mating connector is absent.
While the aforementioned example works very well and is the epitome of slide assist type connectors, what remains needed in the connector art is a CPA device which is entirely located on one connector, yet is actuable only upon the connectors having actually mated.
The present invention is a CPA device located on one connector of a pair of interfitting connectors, wherein the CPA device is actuable only in the event that the two connectors are actually mated.
The CPA device according to the present invention is entirely located at one connector (the CPA connector). The CPA connector is provided with a CPA channel into which a CPA slide is located. The CPA slide interacts with the CPA channel snappingly at two sliding positions of the CPA slide relative to the channel: a prestaged position and a staged position.
A CPA actuation lock is provided, wherein the CPA channel includes a pair of channel abutments, and the CPA slide has a pair of resilient arms, the ends of which abut, respectively, the channel abutments when the CPA slide is at the prestaged position. The abutting interaction of the channel abutments with respect to the resilient arms prevents the CPA slide from being snappingly slid to the staged position.
As the CPA connector is mated to the other connector (the non-CPA connector), the non-CPA connector pushes upon the resilient arms so as to resiliently bend them out of abutment with respect to the channel abutments, thereby releasing the CPA actuation lock and allowing the CPA slide to be snappingly slid to the staged position.
Operationally, the CPA and non-CPA connectors share a clasp mechanism. Upon mating of the interfitting connectors, the CPA slide is free to be snappingly slid to the staged position, whereat the CPA slide interferes with the clasp mechanism so as to prevent unintentional release of the clasp mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a CPA device located on one connector of a pair of interfitting connectors, wherein the CPA device is actuable only in the event that the two connectors are actually mated.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.